The Office: High School Style
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: Just like the title says.
1. Chapter 1

The Office: High School

A/N: I can't believe there aren't more High School JAM fics out there.

--

"So, Pam, are you excited about Beach Day?" Jim asked as Pam got into his car. He looked at what she was wearing and smiled. Some short jean shorts and a tank top. Perfect.

"Not really. I mean… we have to go back to school on Monday."

"Yeah, but you have to admit, we had an awesome summer. I mean, we got Dwight to think that NASA wanted him to go on the next shuttle to Uranus"

"I know, that was awesome. I've tallied the pranks pulled on Dwight this summer and it's the most ever."

"Well, that deserves a celebration." Jim dug through the bag beside him in the car and pulled out a bottle of Tequila.

"Ok, now I'm excited about beach day. I mean, Roy knows how much I like Tequila, but will he ask his older brother to buy me some. No, he'll only get his own shitty beer."

Jim sighed. Roy. If he was dating Pam, he would get her all the Tequila she wanted. "Yeah, well. I'm looking out for you Beesly. What time is Roy coming today anyways.?"

"I don't think he's going to come. He's playing football with the other seniors on the team this year and then they are going to a party. He mentioned something about not wanting to hang out with a bunch of eleventh graders."

Jim smiled to himself. The less Roy was around the better.

--

"Those are some excellent barbequing skills you got going on there Halpert."

"How did I get roped into doing this anyways. I want to swim.: He whined. He really just wanted to swim with Pam. He could tell that under her shorts and tank top she was wearing a two piece.

"Come on, would you really want anyone else out there making your food Jim?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Plus, I'll keep you company. Now give me a chicken burger."

"At your service Bees."

Pam stood beside Jim as he barbequed everyone's lunch. They spent their time making fun of Ryan and Kelly as Kelly talked and Ryan tried to get away from her. They also kept a close eye on Dwight and Angela as they awkwardly tried to be a couple.

"I think everyone has eaten Jim. Why don't we go swimming? It's really hot standing next to this grill." Pam suggested, walking over to her beach towel.

"Uhh, yeah… swimming it is." Jim watched as Pam pulled her tank top over her head and then shimmied out of her shorts. He breath caught in his throat. Pam was beautiful.

"You coming Halpert?"

"Uhh, yeah, I'm coming." He said, snapping out of his trance.

Pam slowly crept into the lake. "Holy crap. It's really cold!" When she was about waist deep. Jim ran in and dove in next to her. "Oh, you ass. You got me all wet."

Jim came up from under the water next to Pam. "Hey, you wanted to go swimming." He smiled, his hand poised at the top of the water, ready to splash her.

"Don't you dare." She warned.

Jim moved his hand swiftly, bringing a large wave of water over Pam.

"You're a jerk" Pam jumped on his back, trying to bring him down. Jim held her tight and dove in the water with her.

Any onlooker would assume that the couple frolicking in the lake were in a relationship. That they loved each other. This didn't please Roy Anderson at all, who had shown up to try to talk Pam into leaving this party and come to the senior party with him.

"Pam!" Roy called.

Pam and Jim both looked over. They has just joined a game of Marco Polo that was going on.

"Pam!" He called again, a little louder this time.

"I should go and see what he wants." Pam said.

"Want me to come with?" Jim asked.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea." She answered getting out of the water. Jim couldn't help but watch her.

Roy picked up Pam's towel and wrapped it around her. "Geez Pam. Dress slutty much?" Roy said.

"it's a bathing suit Roy. I think it looks good."

"Well, yeah. You look hot as hell, if you want everyone to think you're easy. I bet Halpert liked it."

Pam ignored him. "What are you doing here?"

"The guys want to see you. You should come to the party."

"Thought it was a seniors party only?"

"Yeah, but you're my girl Pam. You should be there with me. Let's go."

Pam sighed. "I'm busy. Jim and I conned Dwight into singing some song about bears at the camp fire tonight on his recorder."

"You know Pam, I'm getting really sick of this Jim and I shit. Just come with me to the damn party. I'll look like an ass if my own girlfriend would rather hang out with her loser friends than me."

"Fine, Fine. Lets go."

Roy's mood changed immediately. He kissed her "you're great Pammy. Now, grab your stuff. I'll meet you in the car."

Pam grabbed her bag and looked over at Jim. She waved at him before turning around and walking to Roy's truck.

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Jim saw Pam approach her locker on the first day of school; it was directly across from his. He smiled when he saw her. It was something he couldn't helped. She was wearing tight jeans, a pink tank top and a white hoodie that matched her perfectly new white Converse High tops. Man he loved that girl.

But there was something off about the way she was walking. She was limping a little. Jim rushed over. "Pam, are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah. It's so embarrassing. The many adventures of a drunken Pam."

Jim raised his eyebrows sceptically.

"Roy and I were leaving that Senior Party. They had Tequila."

"Uh Oh."

"I know. Anyways, I totally missed the last step on the stairs outside."

Jim didn't totally believe her story but went long with it. "You always were a clutzy drunk Beesly"

"I know right? Anyways, I sprained my ankle."

"That sucks. You should have taken the day off."

"The first day of school. No way. That's the day I trade seats with kids with last names that begin with Y's so I don't have to sit at the front of the class when they sit us alphabetically."

"Alright then Pam. What's your schedule like this year?" Jim asked.

"Mr. Foster for History." She handed Jim her schedule.

"Ew." Jim took a look at her schedule. "Five out of eight together."

"Wow, really? What don't we have together."

"I have geography when you have History, biology when you have chemistry and woodwork with you have art."

"Did you brother bug you and tell you to pick a manly elective?" Pam teased, picturing Jim trying to do woodwork in her head.

"I wanted to take cooking."

Pam laughed, "yeah right. They wouldn't let you near the stoves or ovens around here."

The bell rang. "Ok, lets get to Math." Jim smiled.

"Eww. Do you think its too early to skip class?" Pam asked.

"Then you would have to sit at the front."

"I hate math."

"Math is not that bad, I'll help you." Jim said, taking her bag in his hand so she could walk a little better.

"Thanks. But you do know that liking math makes you a total nerd."

"Oh, didn't you hear? Nerds are so totally in right now."

"Oh, must not have gotten the email."

"Maybe because we do it old school, it was sent out on a telegram."

"Sure it was." Pam laughed, rolling her eyes.

--

After school, Jim was running a little late was wanted to catch Pam before she went home to ask her if she needed help with Math. Any excuse to be next to her. He rounded the corner but stopped when he saw Pam talking with Roy.

"Pam, stop limping around here. It makes me look bad." Roy said.

"But you pushed me Roy. You were mad and we were fighting and you pushed me. I had to tell everyone I was super drunk and fell." She whispered harshly.

"Shut up Pam. It happened and I'm sorry, but you kind of deserved it." Roy was angry, but his mood changed suddenly. "You know that I love you right?"

Pam nodded. "Will you at least drive me home?"

"I have football practice babe, you know that. You can wait if you want to. Or you can walk."

Jim had heard enough, he finished rounding the corner, "I'll drive you home Pam. We got quite a bit of homework today." He said.

Pam nodded slowly, silently hoping that he hadn't heard their whole conversation.

"You gotta start watching your girl when she drinks Roy." Jim said. He could tell that this was no time to bring up what he had heard between the two.

Roy laughed, "yeah, don't I know it." Roy gave Pam a kiss. "I gotta go baby. I'll call you when we're done. Maybe stop by."

"Yeah, ok."

Roy left and Jim went to his locker to grab the rest of his things. "You got all your stuff Pam?" Jim asked, still gritting his teeth slightly after what he had heard. Why would anyone want to hurt Pam.

"Yeah."

Jim picked up her bag for her. "Ok, lets get going."

"Thanks for offering to drive me home Jim." Pam said, limping out of the school next to him.

"No problem. You'd think your boyfriend would want to help you out though." He said.

Pam turned to Jim. "it's the first football practice of the season Jim. He wants to get a scholarship for college."

"But it was his fault."

Pam stopped walking. "What do you mean?"

Jim sighed. "I mean, he dragged you away from the beach party to go to the other party. Still, you probably still would have been drunk and clumsy, but there aren't any stairs at the beach." Pam laughed. He wanted to tell her to stop making excuses for Roy. To tell her that he was an asshole and was no good for her. He wanted to tell her that he would be good for her.

"Yeah, falling on sand would have been better." Pam felt like she has dodged a bullet. "So, you want to help me with this math crap or what?"

Jim smiled. "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. I'll make sure you don't fail."

"Oh thanks. I'm not that bad am I?"

"Umm, I'm not going to answer that question. My mother told me that if I couldn't say anything nice, I shouldn't say anything at all."

Pam hit him lightly on the arm. "When has that ever stopped you?"

END CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"So Jimbo, you have a date to the homecoming dance yet?" Roy mocked while putting his arms around Pam. She had been sitting with Jim at lunch and Roy had just come to join them.

"I'll probably just find some depressed cheerleader who dumps their football player boyfriend after they lose the homecoming game." Jim retorted.

Pam giggled. The team really did suck. "Well, it's a good thing my Pammy isn't a cheerleader huh? You're a bit of a klutz babe."

Pam's face fell. Roy didn't notice; he thought he was being funny. Jim noticed; he noticed everything when it came to Pam.

"Hey Pam. It's 1243!" Jim said.

"Oh my god, we got to go. We're going to be late." Pam said, moving out of Roy's arms.

"Late for what? It's lunch time."

"Dwight is going to test out his space craft at 1245. We gotta go!"

"Space craft?" Roy asked.

"Well, it's obviously not a space craft Roy. It's just tinfoil and cardboard and possibly a chemical mixture that will hopefully explode in his face. It will be hilarious. You can come if you want?" Pam said.

"No, that's ok. Go have your fun."

Pam walked away quickly with Jim. "You invited Roy to come and watch Dwight?" Jim asked when they were out of Roy's hearing range.

"Well, I knew he would say no. Thought that I would be nice."

Jim laughed as Pam turned around and waved at Roy before turning the corner.

Neither could see his fist clenched so tightly his knuckles were white.

--

"Did you have fun with Jim today at lunch Pam?" Roy asked, his voice condescending as he drove her home after school.

"What do you mean? The whole class was there Roy. We went to go and see Dwight make a fool of himself." Pam reasoned.

"Whatever Pam. Why don't you go to the homecoming dance with him?" Roy put his hand on her thigh, squeezing tightly.

Pam winced, "because you're my boyfriend Roy."

"That's right Pam, I'm your boyfriend." Roy eased up on her thigh, pulling up to her house. "Are you gonna let me come in this time?" Roy asked.

Pam sighed; she didn't want him to come in. She wasn't in the mood for sex with Roy today. He was angry and would most likely hurt her. But she knew things would get worse if she didn't invite him in.

"Yes. Yes you can come in."

--

Jim drove home after school. As he stopped at a red light, he noticed a notebook in between the seats. He reached for it. It was one of Pam's sketchbooks. He smiled to himself, put it on the seat next to him and drove home.

When he got home he quickly bypassed his brother who was making out with his girlfriend. He couldn't resist calling to him from the top of the stairs. "If you guys deprive yourselves of oxygen for too long, you'll end up with brain damage!"

He walked into his room and sat at his desk, pulling out Pam's sketchbook. Pam was an amazing artist but was always shy about showing Jim her artwork.

The first page was a picture of what could only be a devil. The top of the page said 'now that you've opened his book… you will surely rot in the fiery pits of hell.' Jim laughed.

He flipped through the pages. Most were of the exterior of the school and different landscapes. There were a few of Roy and some of him playing football. He frowned.

As he got to the back of the book, the picture changed. He was shocked to see that they were of him. All of them drawn when he wasn't looking. Behind him during class, at lunch, in the school courtyard, even doing homework at his desk.

'She's probably just bored when she draws these." He reasoned, then turning to the back page he saw a note written by her Art Teacher. It read:

'Pam, you draw your pictures with such emotion. The soft gently lines you use when drawing the boy in your classes shows that you take great care in your work. I also notice that the pictures of the football player seemed to be a little bit rushed. Try to take your time with every picture. A+'

Jim looked back and forth between the pictures of him and Roy. The teacher was right. He was wondering if there was true meaning to the way she drew. Did she quickly draw those pictures of Roy just to show him that she thought of him?

He shook his head. He had to stop thinking like that. He tried to think about the homecoming dance; of who he should ask. He couldn't go alone. He didn't think of himself as that lame. But if he did go alone, maybe he could get away with a slaw dance with Pam.

END CHAPTER 3


End file.
